Only One (Spesial Baekhyun Birthday)
by Jung Eun Hoon
Summary: Apakah kau ingat aku, yang mudah tergores, Mudah menangis, mudah terluka? Aku masih seperti itu, aku masih sama Aku bertanya-tanya kau akan seperti apa jika melihatku seperti ini. YAOI. ChanBaek slight! ChanSoo dan HunBaek. KrisSoo. Oneshoot
**Only One (Spesial Baekhyun Birthday)**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baek Hyun**

 **Pack Chan Yeol**

 **Etc.**

 **Genre : Sad(maybe), Romance, Angst**

 **YAOI**

 **Terinspirasi dari soundtrack drama Taeyeon – Only One Ost. That Winterr The Wind Blows & Lu Han – Promise**

 **Tae Yeon – Only One for Baek Hyun**

 **Lu Han – Promise for Chan Yeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Apakah kau ingat aku, yang mudah tergores,**

 **Mudah menangis, mudah terluka?**

 **Aku masih seperti itu, aku masih sama**

 **Aku bertanya-tanya kau akan seperti apa jika melihatku seperti ini**

 **Bahkan jika kau mudah berpaling dan mudah pergi menjauh**

 **Aku tahu aku tidak akan mudah melupakanmu**

 **Jika kau melihat aku, masih sama, masih seperti ini**

 **Kau akan memanggilku bodoh**

' _ **Jalinan kasih ini sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Mianhae, lupakan aku. Selamat ulang tahun Baekkie'**_

Rangkaian kata-kata yang sangat singkat itu berhasil membuat namja yang saat ini duduk dilantai, dengan kedua kakinya dilipat dan tangannya dibuatnya seperti memeluk seseorang padahal pada kenyataannya dia sedang memeluk kakinya sendiri. Buliran air mata masih asyik berlomba-lomba melalui wajah putih mulus miliknya yang sudah terlihat acak-acakan.

"Jangan pergi~"

Hanya kalimat itu yang terus-terusan keluar dari bibir cherry miliknya disela-sela isakan memilukan yang tercipta. Suara ketukan pintu kamar milik namja mungil itupun sama sekali tidak diperdulikannya. Dia sangat mengenali suara yang berada di balik pintu kamarnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan eommanya.

BRAK

Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa atau bisa saja disebut dengan di dobrak membuat namja mungil itu terkejut masih dengan buliran air mata yang masih setia menemani mata bulan sabitnya yang sekarang sudah semakin sipit karena membengkak.

"Baekhyunah. Omona, kau kenapa sayang?"tanya Nyonya Byun yang langsung merengkuh erat badan mungil anak bungsunya itu.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Nyonya Byun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya setelah mendengar isakan tangis yang lebih nyaring daripada tadi. Sedangkan, kakak namja mungil yang bernama Baekhyun itu hanya bisa menatap iba kepada sang adik. Byun Baek Bom adalah kakak dari seorang namja mungil dari Byun Baek Hyun. Mereka berdua memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip tetapi sayangnya wajah Baek Bom lebih mengerah kepada tampan sedangkan Baek Hyun lebih memiliki wajah yang mengerah ke cantik untuk seukuran namja, bahkan saat dia memakai wig tidak ada orang mengira kalau dia adalah seorang namja tulen.

"Apa dia menyakitimu, Baekhyunah?"gumam Baekbom sangat pelan dan sangat diyakini tidak terdengar oleh eomma dan adiknya karena dia masih berada di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tadi di dobrak.

"Adeul, kenapa sayang? Ceritalah"ucap Nyonya Byun lembut sambil menghapus bekas-bekas air mata yang berada di pipi anaknya itu. Setelah melepaskan terlebih dahulu pelukannya.

"Eo-eomma dia memutuskanku"lirih Baekhyun yang masih terdengar oleh eommanya walau sangat pelan. Ibunya yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan anaknya itu langsung kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil yang sudah kembali ingin mengeluarkan buliran-buliran mutiara berharga dari manik mata hazel milik Baekhyun.

 **Baekhyun Prov**

Eommaku masih memelukku erat karena tangisku belum juga mereda, aku sudah berusaha untuk meredanya tapi pada kenyataannya air mata itu malah tambah deras dan isakan itu semakin keras keluar dari bibir mungilku. Apa namja itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku? 3 hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunku dan kau memberikanku sebuah kado yang tidak akan pernah ku lupakan. Banyak pertanyaan yang terangkai di dalam benakku. Salah satunya, Apakah kau ingat aku yang sangat mudah tergores, mudah menangis, mudah terluka? Aku masih seperti itu, aku masih sama. Aku juga bertanya-tanya kau akan seperti apa jika melihatku seperti ini?

'Kau' berhutang penjelasan kepadaku Tuan Park, kenapa kau memutuskanku? Aku masih bisa melihat tatapan mata yang sangat redup seperti orang kehilangan cahayanya. Aku sangat yakin kalau 'dia' pergi pasti karena sesuatu bukan karena kemauannya sendiri.

Walaupun pada kenyataannya kau berpaling dan pergi menjauh. Aku sangat mengetahui kalau aku tidak akan mudah melupakanmu dan semua kenangan-kenangan yang pernah kita buat. Jika kau melihatku sekali lagi, kau pasti akan tahu. Kalau aku masih sama seperti dulu dan aku juga sangat yakin kalau kau melihat ku yang seperti ini kau pasti akan mengatakan aku itu 'bodoh'. Ya. Aku memang bodoh karena dirimu 'Park'.

 **Baekhyun prov end**

Nyonya Byun yang masih memeluk anak bungsunya itu tersadar saat tidak terdengar lagi suara isakan tangis melainkan hanya suara dengkuran kecil dan wajah damai Baekhyun yang masih berbekas sisa air matanya tadi. Nyonya Byun tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat anaknya itu ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti nya tanpa mengganggu sang empu yang sedang tertidur nyenyak karena kelelahan menangis.

.

 **Mungkin**

 **Cintaku tak cocok dengan aturan masa kini**

 **Orang bilang**

 **Masa muda itu sangatlah singkat**

 **Kit harus ungkapkan jika punya perasaan**

 **Tapi bukan berarti aku tak berani mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'**

 **Saat aku menggenggam tanganmu**

 **Aku benar-benar tak ingin melepaskannya**

 **Apa kau percaya?**

Cahaya sang matahari pagi sudah mulai masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar milik namja mungil. Merasa ada yang mengganggu tidur nyamannya, namja mungil itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Tentu saja berat hampir semalaman dia hanya menangis. Namja mungil itu bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk diranjangnya masih mengumpulkan nyawanya sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Namja mungil itu tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sudah bangun Baekhyunah?"

"Eoh? Eomma"

"Mau pergi sekolah atau tidak?"tanya Nyonya Byun lembut sambil mengelus surai lembut milik anaknya. Nyonya Byun sangat mengerti bagaimana kacaunya anak bungsunya itu, karena itu Nyonya Byun tidak memaksa Baekhyun untuk ke sekolah.

"Aku akan pergi eomma"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja eomma, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mau mandi dulu"

"Selesai mandi turunlah buat sarapan, eomma menunggu"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Nyonya Byun sudah berjalan keluar untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anak sulungnya.

15 menit kemudian.

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah miliknya. Dia juga sudah selesai menyantap sarapannya. Baekhyun biasanya ke sekolah dijemput namja bermarga Park itu, tetapi mulai hari ini dia harus terbiasa kembali menggunakan supir pribadi atau membawa mobilnya sendiri. Hari ini Baekhyun tidak ingin di antar oleh supirnya, dia lebih memilih untuk membawa mobilnya sendiri.

Butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit menuju sekolah. Saat ini Baekhyun sudah sampai di tempat parkir sekolahnya. Saat dia keluar dari mobilnya, tanpa sengaja manik mata hazelnya melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit kembali.

"Secepat itukah?"lirih Baekhyun sangat pelan.

Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan tempat parkir itu menujubke kelasnya. Sudah beberapa orang yang ditabrak olehnya tidak diperdulikan sama sekali olehnya. Hingga tabrakan dengan orang terakhir membuatnya terjatuh.

"Appo"rintih Baekhyun karena bokongnya berhasil mendarat mulus ke lantai marmer sekolahnya.

"Gwenchana?"tanya seseorang yang tadi di tabrak oleh Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri, Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu. Seketika tubuh Baekhyun menegang merasakan hangat tangan ini. Kehangatan yang pernah dia rasakan pada cinta pertamanya. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Bingo!

"Se-sehun?"

Namja yang di panggil Sehun itu mengerutkan keningnya setelah namja di depannya itu menyebut namanya tetapi sedetik kemudian dia sadar diapa namja mungil di depannya itu. Tangan yang tadi masih bertautan ditarik oleh namja bernama Sehun itu dan direngkuhnya erat tubuh mungil namja yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Baekhyun, kau Byun Baek Hyun kan? Kau kemana saja hyung, aku merindukanmu"ucap namja yang bernama Sehun tadi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sehunah. Apa kau sekolah disini?"

"Ne, aku baru pindah hari ini. Hyung kenapa berlari-larian seperti tadi, hm?"pertanyaan Sehun kembali membuat air mata Baekhyun keluar karena mengingat kejadian diparkiran tadi karena tidak tega Sehun kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil di depannya. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepapasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Mianhae, Baekkie. Mungkin, cintaku dan cintamu tidak cocok dengan aturan masa kini"gumam namja jakung.

"Chan, kalau memang kau mencintainya kenapa harus kau terima perjodohan ini?"namja jakung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah namja mungil di sampingnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan Cuma kau yang tersiksa Chan dengan perjodohan ini, aku juga. Aku sama sepertimu, aku juga mempunyai kekasih. Baekhyun juga sahabatku Chan, aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya dan Yifan juga sahabatmu, apa kau mau mengkhianatinya juga? Aku mohon Chan hentikan perjodohan ini, perjodohan ini akan sah saat ulang tahun Baekhyun itu akan semakin membuatnya terluka"

"Aku akan berusaha Kyung"

.  
"Baekkie!"

Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju perpustakaan terhenti karena mendengar suara bass yang sangat dirindukannya. Tapi pikiran itu langsung di hilangkannya karena menurutnya itu hanya halusinasinya karena terlalu merindukan dan mengharapkan namja Park itu kembali.

"Baekkie, tunggu!"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun berhenti dari perjalanan, dibaliknya badannya ingin melihat apa yang di dengarnya nyata atau hanya halusinasi semata. Tapi dugaan Baekhyun salah, kenyataannya adalah namja Park itu benar-benar memanggilnya. Satu air mata Baekhyun kembali lolos. Ingin sekali dia berlari dan pergi dari tempat itu tapi badannya seperti membeku yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang haya menunduk.

"Baekkie"

Tanpa aba-aba namja itu langsung merengkuh tubuh rapuh milik Baekhyun yang sangat dirindukannya. Dihirupnya aroma milk dari tubuh namja kesayangannya. Sedangka Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Namja jakung yang merasa bahunya basah melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Uljima ne, aku akan berusaha"

"A-apa maksudmu Yeollie?"

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Kau tau Baek, banyak orang yang bilang kalau masa muda itu sangatlah singkat kita harus ungkapkan jika mempunyai perasaan. Asal kau tahu Baek, aku bukan tidak berani mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', aku sangat berani. Saat aku menggenggam tanganmu, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepasknanya. Kau percaya 'kan?"

Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa sepatah katapun. Chanyeol menangis dalam diam.

"Jangan menyerah Chan, masih ada waktu selama 2 hari sebelum perjodohan itu"

.

 **Aku menginginkan mu, hanya satu**

 **Aku terluka dan terluka, tapi hanya sekali**

 **Meskipun terasa lelah dan lelah**

 **Meskipun air mata tak mengering**

 **Kalau saja kita bisa kembali seperti semula**

 **Ada kalanya aku benci saat kita pertama kali berhadapan**

 **Terkadang aku seperti**

 **Aku tidak bisa bernafas jika aku tidak membiarkan diriku untuk merindukanmu**

Setelah menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melupakan arah tujuannya ke perpustakaan. Dia malah berlari menuju atap sekolah untuk membolos dari pelajaran. Walaupun dia mengikuti pelajaran bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan fokus. Ditatapnya awan yang berada dilangit. Wajah putihnya semakin bercahaya karena terpapar sinar matahari. Bekas-bekas airmata masih terlihat di wajah mulusnya.

 **Baekhyun prov**

Aku berlari menuju atap melupakan tujuan awalku untuk ke perpustakaan. Air mata sudah berlomba-lomba melalui mata hazelku. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Di otakku masih terngiang-ngiang kata Chanyeol di koridor tadi. 'Aku akan berusaha'. Apa maksud perkataannya itu? Entahlah seiring waktu pasti akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

Asal kau tahu Yeol, yang aku inginkan hanya satu yaitu kamu. Aku terluka tapi hanya sekali tapi luka yang sangat dalam. Aku sangat lelal seperti ini, air mata juga tak kunjung mengering. Andai saja kita bisa kembali sperti semula, tapi sayang itu hanya harapan semataku. Ada kalanya aku membenci pertemuan pertama kita jika berujung seperti ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berjemur disana Baek"

 **Baekhyun prov end**

"Sampai kapan kau akan berjemur disana Baek"

"Entahlah Kyung"Baekhyun yang sudah sangat hafal dengan suara merdu milik sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak menengok, matanya masih tertutup merasakan hangatnya cahaya matahari.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan semuanya?"mendengar kata 'Chanyeol' Baekhyun langsung menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingungnya. "Sudah ku duga pasti dia belum memberitahunya, dengarkanlah penjelasannya pasti kau mengerti"tanpa menunggu jawab Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Aku akan berusaha dan penjelasan?'batin Baekhyun.

.

 **Kehangatan cinta terus terasa**

 **Masih ada waktu tuk segalanya**

 **Perlahan-lahan merangkak menuju hatimu**

 **Membaca rahasia terdalam mu**

 **Butuh waktu untuk membuktikan rasa cinta**

 **Tolong yakinlah kepadaku, aku kan berjanji padamu**

 **Kau bilang**

 **Kau takut melewatkan musim panas sebelum musim panas tiba**

 **Apa yang tak kau ketahui ialah**

 **Musim panasku tiba karenamu**

 **Hatiku sakit saat air matamu menetes kemarin**

 **Saat kau berbisik kau mencintaiku**

 **Saat aku menggenggam tanganmu**

 **Aku tak ingin melepaskannya**

 **Jangan terlalu memikirkannya**

Chanyeol masih duduk di taman belakang sekolah mereka, sama sekali tidka memperdulikan bel yang sudah berbunyi. Chanyeol terlihat sangat kacau dari luar maupun dalam. Perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo sangat membuatnya terbebani karena tidak berani membantah. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berani membantah perjodohan ini. Dia bahkan tidak pulang dari sekolah seharian karena tidak ingin mengikuti acara makan malam dengan keluarga Park dan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke Mall bersama Yifan kekasihnya.

"Jelaskan secara pelan-pelan Yeol dan buktikan rasa cintamu seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo"

"Tapi ge, dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkanku"

"Itu karena caramu salah, kau memutuskan dia tanpa ada alasan. Cobalah untuk menjelaskannya jangan menyerah. Kehangatan cinta kalian masih terasa, masih ada waktu untuk mengembalikan segalanya"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan namja yang dipanggil 'ge'tadi atau bernama Yifan,Chanyeol langsung melesat pergi menuju atap gedung sekolahnya. Dia sangat tahu kebiasaan 'mantan' kekasihnya itu jika sedang dalam masalah. Dia pasti berjemur di bawah sinar matahariuntuk mengeringkan air matanya.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dan atap gedung sekolahnya, jika pintu itu dibuka maka terlihatlah pemandangan indah. Sebelum membuka pintu itu Chanyeol menghela nafas memberanikan dirinya. Tangannya mengarah ke knop pintu dan membuka perlahan agar tidak menggangu seseorang yang sedang berada di balik pintu itu. Pintu sudah terbuka, perkiraan Chanyeol sangat benar. Namja mungil yang dicarinya sedang berada disana, menatap langit dan bernyanyi. Bait lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh namja mungil yang sangat ingin dia rengkuh ke dalam tubuh jakungnya, agar namja itu tidak menyanyikan lagu itu lagi dan menangis.

 **Geu gin bami neol ttara heulleoman ganeun geot gata**

 **I sigani neol ttara heuryoeljineun geot gata**

 **Wae meoreojyeo ga wae dahji anheul mankeum gaseo...**

 **Tell me why meoreojyeo ga why**

 **Ni nunen deo isang naega boiji anhni uh**

 **Sarangiran apeugo apeun geot yeah**

 **Ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gatae**

 **Niga eopseumyeon nan andeol geot gata**

 **Saranghaejwo saranghaejwo**

 **Dasi nae pumeuro wajwo**

 **Sarangiran apeugo apeun geot yeah**

 **Ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gatae**

 **Niga eopseumyeon nan andeol geot gata**

 **Saranghaejwo saranghaejwo**

 **Dasi nae pumeuro wajwo**

 **Love is not over, over, over**

 **Love is not over, over, over**

 **Love is not over, over, over**

 **Love is not over, over, over**

 **Sarangiran apeugo apeun geot yeah**

 **Ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gatae**

 **BTS – Outro : Love is Not Over**

Mendengar lagu itu Chanyeol menitikkan air mata pertamanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di depan pintu. Chanyeol berjalan perlahan-lahan agar tidak mengganggu senandungan Baekhyun dengan suara emasnya yang lembut seperti seorang perempuan. Di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil yang berada dihadapannya. Sedangkan namja mungil yang tadi sedang bersenandung berubah menjadi patung yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dia masih ingat aroma mint ini dan pelukan hangat milik siapa ini.

"Baekkie, ku mohon percayalah sama aku. Aku akan berusaha membatalkan semuanya. aku baru sadar kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Aku takut membantah Baek, aku sangat berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sangat berani menentang perjodohan ini"

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin menegang hanya karena dua kata yang sudah bisa dicernanya dengan sangat baik **'PERJODOHAN'** & **'KYUNGSOO'**. Baekhyun akhirnya mengetahui alasan Chanyeol memutuskannya karena perjodohan yang dilaksanakan kedua orang tuanya. Itu juga akibatnya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pergi ke sekolah bersama. Baekhyun mengumpulkan segala kekuatannya untuk mengeluarkan suara emasnya yang sudah berubah menjadi serak.

"Ja-jadi kamu dan Kyungsoo dijodohkan?"

"Jangan kau pikirkan Baekkie, aku akan membuktikan rasa cintaku seperti rasa cinta Kyungsoo dan Yifan. Aku mohon yakinlah kepadaku Baek, aku berjanji kepadamu untuk membatalkan semuanya. aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan musim panasku karena kau adalah musim panasku. Jika kau pergi maka aku akan kehilangan musim panasku. Hatiku berdenyut melihat kau menangis kemarin, apalagi air mata yang keluar itu karena ulahku. Mianhae ByunBaek. Saat kau berbisik kau mencintaiku, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskannya"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan 'mantan' kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan kembali menjadi kekasihnya.

"Saranghae ParkDobi"

"Nado Saranghae ByunBaek"

Dibalik pintu yang menghubungkan atap dan tangga terdapat seorang namja berkulit putih susu mendengar semua percakapan dua sejoli yang kembali menjalin kasih.

"Semoga kau bahagia Baekhyunah"ucap namja berkulit putih susu itu dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

2 hari kemudian...

"Bagaimana Chan, apa kau sudah menyuruh Baekhyun mengacaukan semuanya?"

"Ne, aku sudah menyuruhnya. Bagaimana dengan Yifan?"

"Dia akan segera datang"

Di rumah Park

Keluarga Park dan keluarga Do akan bertemu hari ini untuk acara perjodohan ke dua anak mereka. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo makan dalam kecanggungan sedangkan kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing sedang sibuk membicarakan tentang pertunangan hingga ke pernikahan membuat kedua remaja itu mual.

"Sekarang"bisik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang mengerti langsung menghubungi kekasih dan sahabatnya.

BRAK

Suara pintu depan terbuka sangat keras. Menampakan kedua remaja yang terengah-engah karena sehabis berlari.

"Baekkie!"

"Yifan!"

"Bisa kalian jelaskan siapa mereka berdua"ucap Tuan Park dingin.

"Dia kekasihku, aku tidak peduli kalau aku dikeluarkan dari daftar nama keluarga. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol! Harusnya kalian mengerti aku dan Chanyeol tidak pernah saling mencintai ataupun menyukai dia hanya temanku. Aku memiliki orang yang dicintai begitu juga Chanyeol. Dia mencintai Baekhyun"

"Tapi ini untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua juga"ucap Nyonya Do.

"Kebahagiaan? Kebahagiaan apa yang bisa kami dapat dari perjodohan ini yang pada nyatanya malah mendapat tangisan setiap harinya"jawab Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Dihadapan kalian semua aku akan melakukan ini"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun, begitu juga dengan Yifan yang juga bersimpuh di depan Kyungsoo. Secara serempak mereka berdua mengucapkan...

"Will you merry me?"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Eomma sudah tidak bisa memaksaku dan Chanyeol lagi, ini masa depanku bukan masa depan eomma atau appa"

"Baekkie, saranghae"

"Nado, saranghae"

"Selamat ulang tahun Baek"

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam melihat adegan drama di depan mereka, mereka baru mengetahui kalau mereka suah membuat anak mereka sendiri menderita selama ini.

 **Terjemahan lagu BTS – Outro : Love is Not Over**

 **Malam panjang menyusulmu seiring alirnya**

 **Waktu membuntutimu dan memudar**

 **Mengapa kau semakin menjauh?**

 **Begitu jauh hingga aku tidak dapat meraihmu**

 **Katakan padaku mengapa, kau begitu jauh, mengapa?**

 **Apakau tidak lagi bisa melihatku di matamu?**

 **Cinta itu sungguh menyakitkan**

 **Perpisahan bahkan lebih menyakitkan**

 **Aku tak mampu melangkah jika kau tak disini**

 **Cintai aku, cintai aku**

 **Kembalilah pada dekapanku**

 **Cinta itu sungguh menyakitkan**

 **Perpisahan bahkan lebih menyakitkan**

 **Aku tak mampu melangkah jika kau tak disini**

 **Cintai aku, cintai aku**

 **Kembalilah pada dekapanku**

 **Cinta belum berakhir, berakhir, berakhir**

 **Cinta belum berakhir, berakhir, berakhir**

 **Cinta belum berakhir, berakhir, berakhir**

 **Cinta belum berakhir, berakhir, berakhir**

 **Cinta itu sungguh menyakitkan**

 **Perpisahan bahkan lebih menyakitkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**


End file.
